Stone Village
Stone Village is a location in LISA: THE PAINFUL connect to the Area 3 Crossroads. It contains a possible party member, Crisp Ladaddy and a race with antagonist Columbo. Locations Cave to Stone Village In the cave to Stone Village is the entrance to the Biker Gang, who can kidnap a party member if a camp is rested at after Area 3 is reached. When one of your party members are taken by the gang, you can return here to find that all of the bikers are dead, except for one, a Joy Mutant named Rex Thunderstorm. Upon Rex's defeat, you will not get your party member back, and you now can interact with a pile of flesh behind him. Upon interacting with the pile, you get a message reading "Is this...?" Possibly implying that the pile is actually the corpse of your kidnapped party member. Stone Village Within Stone Village are a series of small houses. The first to be found contains a bag of Cocola Cola. Further down, above the bar is a house that contains a bag of Horse Jerky. Towards the bottom is a bar containing the following items: *Party Liquor *Onion Vodka *Olathian Whiskey *Real Sugar Cocola Cola *Iced Coffee *Lucrative Tea To the bottom right is possible party member, Crisp Ladaddy. In order to invite Crisp to Brad's party, you must firstly visit the BathHouse, found by visiting the door to the right of the 'Gang Selection' sign in Area 3. In the Bath House, Brad will find Toby tied up and will ask to be taken to Crisp. Once Brad now talks to Crisp, he will ask what Brad want's in order to keep Toby safe. There will be three options: # for me He can keep Toby hostage to force Crisp to join the party # magazines Request 900 magazines from Crisp, in which Crisp will say "I don't have any of that filth". Brad will then force Crisp to join his Party. # yours Brad can give Toby to Crisp, in which Toby will leave your inventory and Crisp will not join the party. You will not receive any payment and Crisp will only say "Thanks." afterwards. To the bottom is a Save Crow. The house in the top left has an invisible rope near it's window West is a lone Bike in a valley, when approached, Columbo will appear from the side and will note how Brad must have defeated his gang previously, shrugging it off. He reveals to Brad that the Boat he is looking for is further west and that Columbo will race Brad, the Boat being the prize. If Brad wins, Columbo will rewards Brad with some Hair-Gro. Regardless, Columbo reveals that there was in fact no Boat and that, as always, he was messing with Brad. Finally, he then off his pet deer Spaghetti and apologizes for giving hard times to Brad, then offing himself to be with his gents and his deer. After a conversation, an achievement will be unlocked and the area cleared. Once finished, the crack in the wall can be used to transfer back to the Cave to Stone Village. Category:Locations Category:Painful Locations Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Locations